


Scarlet Stones

by Wolfy_Queen



Series: Love from the Element Islands [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Blind Character, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Queen/pseuds/Wolfy_Queen
Summary: Rohan Bei-Fong's eyes see nothing, but he sees everything thanks to the earth he has power over. When he follows his sister and best friend to retrieve someone who left the Islands a long time ago, he sees the loneliness of one Wanda Maximoff.





	Scarlet Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Hayden Christensen as Rohan Bei-Fong
> 
> Emily Bett Rickards as Meela Bei-Fong
> 
> Demi Lavato as Zia Mariko

**-Twenty-One Years Ago-**

Five year old Rohan Bei-Fong hugged his knees to his chest and tried to keep the tears from escaping his eyes.

The eyes that saw nothing.

Rohan's mother have sheltered him for the first five years of his life because of his blindness, his twin sister Meela often being his only companion. But the young boy just discovered that he was an earthbender. He thought that things were going to change, he thought his parents - mainly his mother - were going to give him more freedom.

He was wrong.

Rohan's father, an airbender, was happy that his son was able to bend, hoping that it would help him in the world when Ronan grew older. His mother, on the other hand, flew into a rage when he told her that he could do, despite the earthbending coming from her side of the family. She even went as far as forbidding him to ever learn how to fully control his art.

Now despite being five years old, Ronan has never hated anyone or anything. But the moment the words left his mother's mouth, he came pretty close.

His parents were fighting as he ran away from them.

"Qui Mai be reasona-"

"No Gyatso! He'll be killed!"

Rohan didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He ran until he came to a tree Meela would take him to play at - whenever his mother wasn't looking of course - and plopped down before tucking his knees to his chest.

If his mother loved him as she claimed she did, why would she say something so cruel?

Rohan buried his face into his knees when the tears finally did escape, and he was so wrapped up in his grief, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching until their owner spoke to him.

"Enough of your babbling boy."

The five year old's head shot up, only to see nothing, like always. There was silence for a moment before the voice spoke again. "Are you afraid of me?"

He shook his head. "No sir."

"And why not?"

Rohan lowered his head in shame. "You can't be afraid of what you can't see."

Now as a child, Rohan took this line of thinking to heart. But it was difficult to use said line of thinking since his mother rarely let him leave the house.

"You cannot see me?"

The young boy's head lowered even more. "No sir, I'm blind. I'm an earthbender, but I'm blind."

He thought back to the words his mother screeched earlier and let his head droop in dismay. "Because of my blindness, I can't earthbend."

The Stranger made a humming nose before his footsteps drew closer for only a few more steps before coming to a halt.

"Stand up Boy."

Confused, Rohan complied to The Stranger's command. After he stood, there was more silence, and then...

"Scrawny, and a weak frame along with a most likely weak mind. But that will change once training begins."

This got the young boy's attention.

"But Sir I'm-"

"Blind? That is no excuse. Do you wish to learn how to master the gift the spirits have given you?"

Rohan thought back to his mother forbidding him to earthbend in fear of him getting 'hurt'. When in reality, she's the one who was hurting him

Making a decision, he stood up before bowing at the waist. "Yes, I do."

 **-Time Skip** **-**

A now twenty six year old Rohan took a deep breath as he delved deeper into his meditation. It's been twenty-one years since that fateful day Master Long Feng showed him how to use his blindness to aid his bending. He learned how to wait, how to listen. He learned how to use his bending to see with the use of his feet, which is why he no longer wears shoes. Rohan could see where everything was, from a tree clear across the island, to Tiny, his sister's sky bison, in her stable ten feet away.

Now while he couldn't see exactly what a person looked like unless he touched their face, he knew exactly where a person was, and exactly who they were.

Which was why he knew that it was his sister and their best friend - although she was honestly more of a sister than a friend - Zia Mariko walking from the house to his usual meditation spot in the gardens.

"Look who came to visit!"

A dry grin spread itself across Rohan's face as he stood up and turned around to face his twin sister and surrogate sister. "I would sister dearest, but there seems to be something blocking my vision."

Zia scoffed. "That was only funny the first few times 'Ro."

The earthbender grinned. "What are you talking about? It's always been funny."

He pulled the firebender into his arms, inhaling her familiar smell of Fire Lilies and burnt wood. Zia returned his hug with a hum. "I missed you."

Rohan rested his chin on her head. "Missed you too Z."

The blind bender pulled back, and the same dry grin from before rested in his lips. "So what do we owe the pleasure of the Fire Island's Representative visiting us?"

He felt Zia sigh. "You know why Rohan."

He did know. Today, or more specifically tonight, was the anniversary of Kya running away from the Islands and to the outside world. All because of Master Senna Liyin.

Kya, Rohan, Zia, and Meela were very close when they were children. He couldn't remember when during his childhood Kya and Zia appeared, but one day when his sister managed to sneak him to their favorite spot away from Qui Mai, they were there waiting. When Kya ran away, their hearts broke.

The airbender sighed. "Why does it always feel like it was only yesterday when she left."

Zia took Meela's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Because she was our sister. She still is."

The three stood in silence for a while before Rohan sighed. "Might as well head over now then."

On their way out, the three of them patted Tiny on the nose before making their way through the streets of the south point of the Water Island.

The moment Meela and Rohan turned eighteen, they moved to the Water Island. Away from the Air Island, and away from their mother's influence.

Qui Mai put up quite the fight, but since the twins were adults, she really had no control over them.

Not that she ever really did once Meela and Rohan turned five.

Rohan, Zia, and Meela came to the house they all spent a large portion of their childhood at. Before they could even knock, the door opened, and Kauna Milani stood in the doorway.

The older woman smiled before pulling Zia into her arms. "We were afraid you wouldn't make it."

Zia smiled before wrapping her arms around the mother of her sister in everything but blood. "I wouldn't miss today for the world."

Kauna pulled away from the firebender, only to pull Meela and Ronan into her arms before leading them inside. The ever so familiar smell of Tiger Seal meat and Sea Prune Stew wafted from the kitchen.

And manning the kitchen was Noatak Milani, Kya's father, and Hama Milani, her grandmother that gave Kauna the Spirit Water Kya took with her to the Outside World.

Even though the three of them had wonderful fathers growing up, Noatak treated Rohan, Meela, and Zia like they were his own flesh and blood. So, like his wife, he pulled the three of them into a hug.

"Those the ingrates?"

Rohan smirked as elderly woman pulled him into a hug. "Love you too Grandma."

Hama pattes his back fondly, and after hugging the girls, pushed them towards the counters. "Well don't just stand there, make yourselves useful."

**-Time Skip-**

Meela set her fork down before resting her elbow against Rohan's shoulder and giggling. "Do you guys remember that little boy from the west side of the Fire Island who had a crush on Kya?"

Everyone in the kitchen chuckled while Noatak snorted. "That skinny little pale boy who thought for a split second he had a chance with my daughter? Doesn't ring a bell."

Zia chuckled. "She was completely clueless that he liked her."

Noatak snorted again. "May she be that clueless forever."

Rohan could practically here Hama grin. "Sorry my son, but I'm afraid Kya isn't the clueless girl she was then."

Meela straightened up. "Wait... are you saying what I think you're saying?

The matriarch of the Milani Family snickered. "Yes I am."

Her son on the other hand, didn't share her humor. "She's dating someone?"

This time, it was Kauna that answered, a grin evident in her voice. "Yes. She and her boyfriend have been together for about a year now."

Noatak didn't move or speak for a while. Neither did anyone else in the room as they cautiously watched - since Rohan couldn't see he just stared into space - the patriarch of the Milani Family. When he did speak, his voice was pure stone.

"Boyfriend?"

Rohan chuckled as Hama cackled. "Yup! From what Kya's said in her letters, they both adore each other. And he treats her like a princess."

Zia crossed her arms, a smirk in her voice. "But he still has to pass the Father's Approval test."

Noatak's arms crossed. "Damn right he does."

Even though he didn't say it, everyone heard it. _But_ _that_ _won't_ _happen_ _because_ _that_ _witch_ _forced_ _her_ _away_ _._

Rohan could feel Meela's heart began to race. "What if I went to the Outside World to get her?"

No one moved. And Rohan could feel that no one was breathing.

Kauna was the one who responded. "W-what?"

Meela stood up from the table. "I loved Kya like she was my sister. I still do, and so does Rohan. Let me saddle Tiny up and I'll bring her back in time for the Festival."

Noatak sighed. "Meela you know why she's gone."

"You're right, I do. But no one's seen Senna for years. And if what Kya says in her letters is anything to go by, her boyfriend's going to follow her. So will Clint and Natasha. And probably the rest of the Avengers will follow. She'll be well protected."

Silence.

Meela sighed. "You know that I love and respect you as a second father Noah, and you know that I'm going to do this with or without your permission."

The blind earthbender knew that his sister was being completely serious because of the way her heart was beating. And since he also knew that she definitely _was not_ going to change her mind, he sighed.

"Well, someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Meela's heartbeat picked up in excitement. "That's two... Zia?"

The firebender was quite for a while before she too sighed. "There's way too many risks..."

Rohan felt his sister stiffen. But before she could say anything, Zia cut her off. "But like Rohan said, someone needs to make sure you stay out of trouble. And Kya is our sister, it's our job to protect her."

Meela looked in Hama's direction. "Now all we need is permission from the Island's Representative."

From her seat, the matriarch of the Milani Family sighed. "I, Hama Milani, Representative of the Water Island, give Rohan and Meela Bei-Fong permission to leave the Water Island."

Excitement sparked up Meela's heartbeat. Noatak was silent for a while before he spoke again. "The three of you know the risks.

Rohan, Zia, and Meela nodded.

With a sigh, he stood up and marched over to the counter before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and began to write vigorously. Rohan could feel his heartbeat changing rapidly as different emotions weaved in and out of his head as he wrote to the daughter he barely saw. When he was finished, he all but stuffed the letter into an envelope before handing it to Meela.

"Bring her home."


End file.
